Mother Pairing Drabbles
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Hello all! Read the first chapter and find out about this whole story. Thank you all for reading!
1. Chapter 1: Petit Noel

_**A/N: Bonjour tout le monde! How have you all been? I have been busy here and there with college stuff and other activities... So without further ado, I have a small drabble to put up! Since it's almost the holiday season (to be honest it's practically already here.) I might as well come up with oneshots between some couples! I know what you all think, they're lovey dovey, but I write my stories more of like a REALLY fluffy kind of way, rather than going far if you know what I mean.  
><strong>_

_**These drabbles will contain LuClaus (Of course, but can't you write about something, or another couple?), NessPaula, and the only true three pairing LuClauFuel. Those three just have that bond that makes things cute as you can tell. Also I'll be writing about a certain pairing that I rarely (in fact never) got to see on this site.**_

_**That is Ness and Ninten! (Well aren't they technically the same person Fillet?)**_

_**To me they are not the same person. Period. They're in two different games, have three different friends, different dogs. Need I say more? The reason I ship these two is the same reason I ship Lucas and Claus. Those two somehow hardly get any interaction time (of course not in the games), I rarely see them, read them for that matter, having their own day to spend with each other, get to bond like they need to.**_

_**Anyways, say hello to Nesstin! I hope you all enjoy most of these drabbles I'll be putting into these stories (besides AIMOU), will be similar to my other story Trainer and Psychic Drabbles (read it when you get the chance!), just with more than one pairing. No more words Fillet, lets get to the fluff! I OWN NOTHING, NOT THE CHARACTERS, ALL RIGHTS GO TO SHIGESATO ITOI, AND I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOTS!**_

* * *

><p><em>The first Noel The angels did say<em>

I came to your house for what seemed like the upteenth time. We met in Onett High School, the both of us having seven **solid **classes together, and yet I met you during gym. In the morning it was always difficult for me what with my asthma to push on through the day.

Yet every time, even when I used my inhaler, you stopped by from running and patted my back to be sure I would make it. Your trademark smile always cheered me up inside. After gym, we had honors math.

I'm practically a guru when it came to math, and every time you were stuck on a problem, you elbowed my side right next to me and I had to help you. You laughed at how silly you were for making silly mistakes, and that made me all warm inside.

_was to certain poor shepherds, in fields as they lay_

Our third period choir required so much from my lungs, I practically was the only tenor in the whole class. Everyone made fun of the way I talked, but you stepped in to explain to them about my breathing.

"Don't make fun of him! Cheer him on because he's trying!" you said to them, while wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I found the confidence since then to never give up my voice, and in fact I did get better. My tone and range became that of a soprano, and I appreciated your positivity.

Fourth period came science, one of the most boring classes anyone could ever take. It might just be anatomy, but you always made me laugh during the teachers session, making a joke out of everything he said, or about the subject. I always did keep my cool despite that. You really know how to brighten someone's day.

Fifth period. English.

_In fields they lay, lay keeping their sheep_

We were learning about Shakespeare's Rome and Juliet play, and honestly poetry was the hardest thing out of the first part of the year. We had to practice how to speak old old English, and you picked me to practice with.

When it came to actually understanding the text, we had to play it out as well. I would be Juliet, and you were Romeo. During the scene Romeo visited Juliet by her balcony, there was a moment where we had to **kiss. **

You said it wouldn't be that bad, but I felt flustered and shaky just from the thought of kissing you. Me. Out of all the people in the English class, you chose me to kiss. At that point when I finished Juliet's line, you layed your lips upon mine. Our eyes widened and yet simultaneously closed them, deepening it.

Breaking apart for breath, you smiled, making me smile. Of course we did this at your house, and it's still a little secret.

_On a Cold Winters Night, That was so deep_

Our sixth period, Japanese class was the one we enjoyed the most. I loved learning about characters, terms and vocabulary with you, cause it meant something to me that I was still your first choice.

For the final period of the day was art, where the both of us hardly got any work done due to fooling around too much, and yet we still passed by the margin.

_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel Born is the king of Israel_

Half of the time...

I always wondered if there was something between the two of us. First choice. First kiss. First time having all classes together, even when we just met in gym class where you always excelled in baseball.

Most say I look just like you, even with the similar hair and eyes I don't know how I could be compared to you.

Yet sometimes I really appreciate. One day we were out on a beginning November's stroll at Onett Park. I had been suffering from my agonizing pain from my oncoming wisdom teeth, but you gave me the strength to go on.

"Ninten... I've known you for a while now and I was wondering..." you said, before seeing tears stream down my face. I couldn't bear the smarting in my mouth and I just broke down. I ended up falling to my knees because of it being so bad.

The constant asks if I was alright was blurred by my slow wheezing breathing. You panicked, and took out your cell phone to get emergency help.

_They looked up and saw a star, shining in the East beyond them far_

Doctors told you then me after I woke up from anesthesia, that I needed emergency dental surgery, and I was suffering from a panic attack from the pain. After the procedure was over and I awoke you were next to my side, along with our parents, crying.

You embraced me and told me I was brave. You let go, I was hugged and kissed on the forehead by my parents. I smiled at all of you. For your support.

_And to the earth, it gave great light_

It was only about a week afterwards when my parents told me they had to go business trips with their jobs on the month of December. They decided I could stay with you **Ness**.

I was so delighted to hear that, I embraced them, and told them I loved them and I would see them after Christmas.

_And so it continued both day and night_

Now here I stand looking up at the Christmas tree you and I assembled by ourselves. The constant unique colors flashing, the delicate ornaments that stayed, glancing at us with their immovable pose of joy. The radio keeps going on, both here and your bedroom, playing the jolly christmas songs.

_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel Born is the king of Israel_

You come up from behind me and wrap both your arms around my waist and face me. We hug automatically as if we were a couple. Then you spoke.

"Ninten. I wanted to tell you that time before you went to the hospital but couldn't so I'll tell you now..."

My eyes widened and you took my hands in yours.

"I love you Ninten. I feel happy and ecstatic whenever I'm with you. You cheer me up, brighten my day, and give me joy. I hope yo feel the same way. So... my gift of christmas this year for you is... Me." you said showing the bow on your shirt.

My eyes started tearing up and I glomped you.

"I love you too, Ness." I spoke, my voice going high again as if we were in chorus. Separating, we saw a sparkle fall from the ceiling, and low and behold there was a mistletoe. I smile and you smile, and we kiss just like that time we practiced Romeo and Juliet.

_Born is the king_

I yawned, and you followed immediately. "Lets go to bed together." You told me.

"I'd love to." I say. So taking my hand, leading us to your room, your bed was big with comforters and blankets, and the radio playing silently. We went in together and I cling on to your shoulders. Your arms to my waist.

"Thank you. Love you." I say.

"Welcome... Love you too." you tell me. We fall asleep having the radio just play.

_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel born is the king of Israel_

_born is the king_

_Noel, Noel the angels did see_

_Noel, Noel._


	2. Chapter 2: Sun Strokes

"Ughhhh my head is pounding!" moaned Fuel, head tilted back to let the cool wet towel drench his sweat ridden hair. True to his analogy, his head did throb as if something in it were about to explode out of there. "You're telling us!" a familiar blond shouted from across the room.

It was only a casual day in the middle of somewhere. Of course the twins, and their best friend Fuel, had to go outside and play practically the whole entire afternoon. Just some form of baseball, running around like maniacs as part of tag, wrestling, and a bunch more that had to take so much energy. This would not have been a problem for neither of the three, considering neither of them brought any **refreshments**.

"Claus, the next time we do an all day playtime party spree, remind me to bring water bottles."

"Can, to double do." the redhead responded. It was clearly inaudible through the pillow he was trying to shove his own face through to relieve pain.

"Now boys, I hope you learned your lessons. Never go out and play in the hot sun without proper food and drinks." Hinawa came into the twin's room, scolding them. It was only when they were finishing playing and fooling around at Lucas and Claus' home when they couldn't stand the heat anymore. They didn't wear their usual attires, of course from the heat, but nevertheless they wore white shirts with no sleeves, shorts (yellow, blue and red for each of them.), and sandals.

"Mom nagging at us isn't going to make the pain go away!" Claus groaned to his ever so on the dot mother. Lighter would be here to take Fuel back to Sunshine Forest, but the pain was agonizing he couldn't walk... None of them to be exact.

"Oh come now, Claus. You're the oldest out of the three of you! You should be more careful how you play! Look at Lucas!" she scolded once more.

"Mom, I'm fine, don't worry. I need rest and a remedy to get rid of this terrible misery!" he groaned. It didn't ease his mood, in fact made him want to throw himself in an ice bath to relieve some of the distress.

Hinawa just shook her head, smiling a little proudly just watching her boys lay on the couches. _**Those were her** **boys**_. The ever reluctant Claus facing danger right in the face every time they did anything, and Lucas the voice of reason of the three. Fuel could be described as the ever more oblivious person. He never worries about the two, and yet he's similar to Claus where he just goes ahead at things.

Along with Lucas. He got the lesson of being quiet when needed, incase it was an argument with parents, or something he didn't quite understand. He wasn't the smartest of the two, just a tad bit more clever.

'_I don't know what I'd do without them.' _he thought idly watching them argue with their mother. He snickered silently through a formed crack beneath his towel for his eyes.

Indeed Fuel is the first best guy friend that the twins were accustomed to along with each other, it always felt natural they felt needed together. Not just Lucas with Fuel, Fuel with Claus, all three of them together was a necessity. It's like that pact they formed the minute they saw each other as babies.

***Flashback***

_"Alwight guys, lets make this official!" a four year old version of Claus began. All three were currently playing in a mud puddle in the middle of April, just after the twins birthday's. _

"_Make what official big bwo?" the blond twin asked his brother._

_"The pact! We've known each other for about a few months now, and I think it's about time we stuck together as best friends!"_

_Although to Fuel this was odd, he'd never heard of someone making that big of a commotion before, even though he wasn't sure what was going on. _

_"Fuel, you and Wucas are my best fwiends. I don't want this group to leave each othew!" he grabbed a nearby stick. Two others as well, that were buried in the thick substance of the earth, giving one to Lucas then Fuel._

_"From this day forth, we will be the bwotherw buddies! Wucas put out your stick!" the blond did so in the middle. "You will be further known as alpha!" _

_Figuring it was his turn, Fuel put his stick on top of Lucas'. "I dub you Fuel, beta!" the redhead said._

_"And I will be known as gamma!" he said putting his stick. It was as if from that then on their pack would be unbreakable, and they'd anything with and for each other._

***End Flashback***

Fuel himself loved that time. He felt appreciated, and part of their family. Besides the fact he had his father, he never did know his mother. She was never around, so it was foreign of him to hear nagging from Hinawa. Yet, he still thankful that she would be a mother figure...

Even if she wasn't married to Lighter.

"Alright, Alright boys. Hee hee. You all and your games. I'll get you all some medication to ease the pain. After that the both of you up to your room!" she said pointing to the stairs.

Neither of the twins were scornful about getting in bed, so they just nodded. "Fuel would you like to join them?" she asked a little concerned leaving Fuel out of this. After all he was agonizing too.

"Ummm... sure." he contemplated a little, unsure if their were two beds. He didn't want to choose between the two to sleep in, let alone with.

"They sleep in one huge bed. Room for one more." she giggled lightly. Just like that she trotted away, skipping gallantly towards the kitchen to get her sons, and Fuel children's medication.

It was liquid of course, since they are twelve, but she was worried for their health's sake about taking pills, specifically Lucas. All three of them took their turn to gradually drink their proper doses, and off they went walking upstairs.

All three waited in front of the twins' door. Turning the knob and opening the door, the rush of cold wind blew in their faces. Thank goodness Hinawa and Flint could afford air conditioning in both the kids and parents bedrooms.

Their bodies practically melted from the rush, and they made their way to the huge bed. Claus fell in the middle, Lucas to his right, Fuel to the left. All three let out their nostalgic breaths letting their bodies adjust to the temperature change, careful not to make their headaches worse.

"I hate sunstrokes." all three said... in unison for that matter. They didn't bother putting on blankets. Too much the effort. Claus, to his advantage, wrapped his arms around Lucas and Fuel, using them as his heat pacifiers.

The other two did the same thing instinctively practically covering Claus head to toe in their bodies. Faces mostly smushed, none of them minded one bit. The pain in their heads were unbearable and just stuck to each other like glue.

Yep. Just another summer day of usual light sun strokes.

Hinawa went upstairs to make sure they were comfortable. Seeing her job was complete, she closed the door.

...

The wind actually aided her in that matter from the a/c, and it slammed it.

"AUGHHHHHH!" was audibly heard form the other side of the door. Hinawa spoke a small 'oops' and made her way downstairs, returning to her knitting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OT3 drabble, LuClauFuel! Thank you for reading this chapter! It's quite obvious they were an OT3 from the start.**


End file.
